A Daily Planet Encounter
by possum
Summary: Chloe is working late one evening at the Planet when she has a steamy encounter with the new owner. I do not Own smallville or any of it's characters.


Chloe sat at her desk staring blankly at the computer screen. When did her life take the next exit to Fucked Up, population 1? She was so sure that after telling Jimmy about her meteor abilities that things would be different between them.

Jimmy was sweet as always, but she could tell that he had no interest in getting back together with her. Chloe was pretty sure that she had a blonde Kryptonian to thank for that.

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't hate the girl, no matter what she had done. She was innocent, new to this Earth and was experiencing something she probably never experienced before. It just came with a price- Chloe's happiness. It seemed that all Kryptonians had something to do with changing her world around.

Chloe let one lone tear trail down her face in defeat. She rarely let her emotions out at work, but seeing as it almost midnight and no one was here she figured she was safe.

The elevator pinged, announcing someone's arrival. Chloe quickly wiped her face and got back to work. Trying desperately to come up with an article to submit to Grant. She didn't look up to see who came off the elevator, figuring it was just a maintenance man.

Lex was looking for someone's office when he passed the basement bullpen. He saw a lone light shining on the desk of one Chloe Sullivan. He smirked. This ought to be fun.

"Burning my midnight oil for the sake of truth and justice, Ms. Sullivan?" Lex asked smoothly.

Chloe damn herself, actually gasped at his voice. She hadn't heard him approach her desk and when she looked up at him she was hit with the pure sexual vibe he gave off. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt.

He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. He looked different. Less intimidating, but still like sex on a stick. She had learned long ago to cover how she reacted to him. It would give him sick pleasure she was sure, to know the affect he had on her. It sickened herself as well.

She steeled herself, "Why if it isn't Mr. Luthor, owner of the Daily Planet. Tell me Lex, are you afraid someone will write about who you really are? Is that why you bought the Planet? To protect your public image?"

Lex hitched his hip onto her desk, studying her. She was the only one still here. He wondered why she wasn't with her friends or her cousin on Christmas Eve. He allowed himself to look over her body. She was wearing a black silk shirt tucked into a slim fitting black skirt. If ever there was a body created for sexual pleasure it was Chloe's.

He gazed at her breasts under hooded eyes, wondering how the weight of them would feel in his hands. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Chloe slammed a folder down on her desk.

"So is that a no comment then?" Chloe stood and began gathering her things. There was no way that she was going to get anything done tonight.

Lex watched as she angrily shoved things into her bag, "Maybe I just always wanted to own a newspaper? A boyhood dream?"

Chloe snorted, "I find it hard to believe that you were ever a boy, Luthor." She turned to face him fully. "Why is it that you always have to rule over what I have? I already live in a building you own and now you own the paper that I work at? What is your deal?"

Lex sneered, "Not everything is about you, Sullivan. Get a grip."

Chloe shook with anger. Just someone else to remind her how insignificant she was. She choked on the tears that threatened to come up. She wanted to slap his face and burst into tears at the same time. It was just the holiday season she told herself. No wonder suicide rates shot up around holidays.

"Fuck you, Luthor." She grabbed her bag and started for the elevator.

Lex grabbed her arm as she passed him. "That's the way you work isn't it? Issue a challenge and then leave."

Chloe gasped at the heat she felt radiating up her arm from where his hand was. She struggled to free herself. It was no use- he had an iron grip.

She sneered down at him, "At least I don't pay someone to do the dirty work for me."

Lex stood up still holding her in place. He didn't like having to look up at her, "Oh, I've done my share of dirty work, Sullivan. Care for me to show you?"

Chloe didn't know if she should be turned on or scared. 'I think I'm a little of both,' she thought to herself. Her struggles had her even closer to him now. She could smell his expensive cologne and see the sheen of his baldhead. Her knees went weak, and she was somewhat thankful he still had a hold of her. She prayed that he couldn't see her tightening nipples through her shirt.

Lex sensed the change in her. Her face was somewhat flushed, and her breathing had become a bit rough. He closed his eyes and breathed deep the unique smell of her. He felt a tightening in his pants. He opened his eyes and could see his thoughts reflected in her eyes.

Chloe watched, unable to move, as his gaze slid down her body. This is so wrong, she thought. She should not be getting wet by Lex Luthor looking at her. She watched his eyes land like laser beams on her breasts. He knew she was hot for him.

He smirked seeing the evidence of her arousal. He hadn't even really touched her yet.

He pulled her up against his body, "Now there is an interesting development. Tell me, Chloe are you wet for me?"

Chloe closed her eyes and swallowed her groan. The man should really be a phone sex operator with that voice. When she spoke she didn't recognize her voice, "I don't get wet for Luthors." She was lying and had to clench her thighs together to stop the throbbing that was beginning to develop deep within her.

Lex moved his hands to her waist and jerked her sharply into his hips. Chloe's eyes flew open at the feel of his hardness against her belly. She had a war raging inside of her. Part of her DID NOT want to fuck her archenemy and the other part of her knew that this moment had been building for years. All the fighting and words they had shared were meant to bring them to this moment.

She felt his hands rubbing circles on her hips, felt his chest rising with each breath, and felt her own body's responses.

Lex used all of his steeled control to not thrust his body onto hers. He would not dry hump her here in the bullpen. He was a grown man, for god's sake. He could tell that she was in the middle of some internal turmoil and prayed that she would give in to her desires.

He had not felt this kind of mind numbing want in years, if ever. With Lana it had been a curiosity. Could he seduce her? But with Chloe there was just want.

Lex leaned down and whispered into Chloe's ear, "Chloe, I can make you feel things you have never felt. I can make everything go away for a little while. Don't you want to feel that Chloe?"

Lex pushed his hips into her again, "Can't you feel how hard I am for you?"

Chloe groaned. She was drowning in the words he was whispering in her ear. His hot, moist breath tickling her ear and melting her self control away.

Lex moved his hands up her body and lightly over her breasts. Her body surged into his hands, begging for more.

Lex pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Do you want me to fuck you, Chloe?"

Chloe studied his face, saw the feral look in his eyes and knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Screw what would happen tomorrow, she wanted him inside her tonight.

Part Two 

Chloe pulled back from him and for a moment he thought she had won. That she was going to leave. Her words changed his mind quickly.

Chloe took a deep breath, "This is just for tonight, Luthor. Never again." And with that she launched herself in his arms and slammed her mouth onto his.

Lex stumbled back from her weight, but kept them from falling over. His arms were now full of a very willing Chloe Sullivan.

He wrapped his arms around her and slipped his tongue out to lick at her lips. She opened her mouth for him and he swept in, claiming her mouth as his. He moved his hands down and cupped her ass pulling her even more into him. He mimed the action of his tongue to that of his hips as he thrust into her.

Chloe moaned at the sensations he was causing in her. She ran her hands up his neck and held his face so that she could give as well as she got. She dueled her tongue with his and savored the taste of him. He was warm and tasted slightly of scotch. His hands moved from her ass to seemingly everywhere at once. She broke the kiss and grabbed at his tie. She pulled it free and threw it over her shoulder

Lex was gasping for breath "Let's go upstairs."

Chloe nodded and he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him to the elevator. He pushed the button and then pushed her up against the wall while they waited. His mouth swooped down on hers again. Chloe was trapped between the hard wall and the hard man in front of her. She tried to hook a leg around his hips to get closer to him, but her stupid pencil skirt kept her from it. She groaned in frustration.

Lex chuckled at her predicament. "Do you need some help with that?"

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. Before Lex could do anything the elevator announced its arrival. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her in. Lex punched the button for the editor's office and turned back to Chloe. She was leaning against the elevator wall. She was breathing heavy and her lips wore swollen. He got even harder just looking at her.

Chloe studied him while he studied her. The fierce look in his eyes made her know that she would never forget this night.

"Turn around, Chloe." Lex commanded. She did as she was told and faced the back of the elevator. She could see her reflection and Lex's in it's mirrored reflection. She saw him walk up behind her and she trembled in anticipation. She saw his gaze fall to her rear end and she moaned when he pressed himself up against her. She threw her hands up to support herself.

Lex flattened her to the wall and pressed his hard length into her ass. He gripped her hips and kissed her neck as he moved against her.

Lex moved one hand down to the zipper in the middle of her back and slowly drug it down. He stepped away from her and Chloe moaned at the loss of contact. She felt her skirt give away and she stepped out of it. She turned around.

Lex eyed her legs that ended in black heels. He was hit with another wave of want as he stared at her in just her shirt, nipples erect and black fuck-me heels.

Chloe stalked over to him and kissed him again. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and reached for the buttons of his shirt. She worked her way through them and pulled back from the kiss. She pulled the material apart and revealed his smooth, muscular chest.

She pushed the shirt down his arms and off. She ran her hands up and down his chest. She kissed her way down his neck and onto his chest. Heard him groan when she flicked her tongue over one of his nipples. His hands went to her hair and she felt powerful to make this man groan.

Before she could do anything else, they arrived on their floor. The doors opened and Lex pulled her down the hall to the editor's office. He opened the door and pulled her inside.

Chloe stood in the middle of the room while he locked it.

Lex turned around, "You ready for this?"

Chloe cocked her hip, "You don't see me running do you?"

Lex's mouth quirked in a grin. "No, I don't. But I do want to see more of you."

Lex advanced on Chloe and she moved out of his way.

"My turn," she purred.

Chloe moved towards Lex and pushed him down on the leather sofa. She stood in front of him and began to unbutton her shirt.

Lex leaned back on the sofa, shirtless and watched her every move.

She looked magnificent, her blonde hair slightly mussed from his hands. She pulled her shirt from her shoulders and Lex was treated to the sight of Chloe standing in front of him in her black lace bra and panties set, and those heels. She moved to take them off and Lex stopped her.

"Leave them on." He commanded in a voice rough with passion.

Chloe smirked, "Yes, sir." Lex wondered what brought about her compliance, but as she moved herself to straddle his lap- he didn't care.

Chloe settled herself on his lap and moaned when his hardness came in contact with her center. She rubbed herself on him and cried out.

Lex couldn't control himself anymore with her generous breasts so close to his face. He reached behind her and undid the clasp, throwing the bra across the room.

Lex groaned at the sight of her. "Jesus, Chloe. You have some gorgeous tits."

Lex showed her his appreciation by ravaging them with his mouth and hands.

Chloe threw back her head at his ministrations and his words. No one had ever talked to her like this during sex. It was such a turn on.

His hands were full of her, her breasts, hips, ass. He wanted inside of her, now.

Lex turned and placed her on her back on the sofa. He gazed down her at. She looked like a sexual goddess, ready for him. He pulled her panties off in one smooth motion and rose.

Chloe lay on the couch watching him, for some reason not feeling self-conscious at all. This was way different than anything she and Jimmy had ever done.

Lex reached for his belt buckle and slowly undid it. Chloe licked her lips and sat up. She placed kisses on his tight abdomen and took over. She rubbed the hard bulge in his pants with the flat of her hand and heard him suck in a breath. She undid the button and pulled the fly down.

Lex kicked off his shoes, and toed off his socks. She was driving him mad with pleasure.

Chloe eased his pants down and discovered that Lex Luthor went commando. She smiled.

Lex smirked down at her, running his hands threw her hair, "See something you like?"

Chloe answered by engulfing his hard impressive length in her mouth. Lex threw back his head and groaned.

Chloe applied suction with her mouth and ran her tongue across the top of his member. Lex bucked in answer. Her mouth feel so good, like a hot little furnace. He could take no more.

Chloe groaned her displeasure when he moved her head away. "I was having fun."

Lex laughed, "I'll show you fun."

Chloe lay back on the couch and Lex covered her body with his. He kissed her again and replaced his cock with his tongue. He moved his hands over her body and down to her core. She was so wet for him. He moved his fingers and found the sensitive nub that would drive her as crazy as he was.

Chloe cried out at the pleasure he was pulling from her body. He seemed to have a hundred hands all over her body. She could take no more. "Lex, please."

Lex pulled his mouth away from her breast but kept his hand moving, "I want to go down on you, Chloe. I want to taste you." His voice was so husky she almost didn't recognize it.

"Please, Lex. I need to feel you inside me." Lex looked at her, "This won't be over until I've had all of you. Do you understand?"

Chloe bit her lip. The way she was feeling right now, she knew she wouldn't be able to go on without having him again. She nodded.

Lex smirked when she nodded. He would get his way. There was no way he was going to have a night like this and not have her again. He reached for his pants and found his wallet. He pulled a condom from it and put it on.

Lex settled himself above her and Chloe reached a hand between them and guided him inside her.

She arched her back and moaned loudly at the pleasure she felt as he filled her. It felt so right. Lex clenched his jaw and buried his face in her neck. "Jesus! Oh, God. Chloe you feel so good."

Chloe lifted her hips and matched his thrusts, panting and moaning. "Oh, God! Oh, yes!"

Lex gripped her leg at the knee and pulled her leg over his shoulder. He thrust himself deeply into her. Chloe cried out, "Oh, fuck!"

"You like that?" Lex panted as he thrust in and out of her.

Chloe arched her back and tried to keep his pace, "Yes! Oh, god. Fuck me, Lex!"

Lex grinned as he thrust into her. He liked a talker he was one himself.

"Oh, yeah. You feeling so fucking good!" Sweat beaded on his head and pooled at the small of his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw her leg and the black heel she still had on. It gripped him low in his balls and knew he was about to come.

"Come for me Chloe. Come for me." Chloe heard his chant and felt the lightening in her belly. With his words and his actions she knew she was not far off. "Harder Lex. Please."

Lex drove himself into her and sent her over the edge. She came screaming his name.

That sent Lex over too and groaned long and loud.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy. Chloe felt relaxed from her head to her feet. She smirked, her feet. She lifted her leg and stared at the heel she still had on her foot and laughed.

Lex leaned up on his elbows, "What's so funny?"

Chloe smiled, "Nothing. I was just thinking about how much you can learn from a person once you have sex with them."

Lex laughed and rolled off her. He took care of the condom and came back to the couch, pulling her into his lap. "And what did you learn?"

Chloe smiled and traced his nipple, "That you go commando, like to be in control, and have a thing for women in heels."

Lex laughed. "Well, now I know that you have some serious lingerie, like to talk during, and have the most gorgeous body I have ever seen."

Chloe laughed too and then became quiet. "You know this would never work, right Lex?"

Lex became serious, "I know." He said quietly. "But it doesn't mean that we can't enjoy what is happening right?"

Chloe looked at him. Studied his handsome face. What if? She wondered. She would either lose her soul to him or she could try to help him. She just knew that she had to be with him. No matter what.

Chloe blinded him with her smile, "Yeah, we can enjoy it. Oh, and by the way" she said looking at the clock on the wall, "Merry Christmas."

Lex grinned, "Merry Christmas, Chloe."


End file.
